star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathar
'' "The Cathar are a respected species and many great Jedi have come from my world!"'' ''- Sylvar'' The Cathar are an ancient, socially advanced species of bipedal feline humanoids from a planet of the same name. Cathar itself is a large world of numerous ecological niches, including rough uplands with gigantic insect predators. The Cathar species dwell in large, living city-trees. Each tree is artistically carved with friezes showing the triumphant history of the Cathar and their heroes. Cathar use the wide grasslands known as the Vast Veldt as a place of solitude. Two of the greatest Cathar heores, the female Sylvar and her mate Credo, were powerful Jedi Knights. Four thousand years before the Galactic Civil War, Crado fell to the dark side under the tutelage of Exar Kun. He was destroyed in an explosion after trying to activate an ancient Sith superweapon for his master. Sylvar, angry over the death of her mate, almost fell to the dark side herself before regaining the Jedi path. Both are remembered on Cathar itself in meticulously carved works of tree-art. 'Personality' Cathar are proud, passionate beings with strong morals and equally strong ties to tradition and family. They also form strong friendships and unshakable loyalties. Cathar generally hate as fiercely as they love. Although even-tempered, they are often quick to act. Their ferocity in battle is both legendary and terrifying. 'Physical Description' Cathar have leonine features and flowing manes, with males' manes generally larger than those of females. Male Cathar have short beards and two tusks jutting from the lower jaw, while females merely have impressive fangs, along the upper jaw. Males average 1.8 meters tall, while females average 1.6 meters tall. 'Alien Type: Anthropomorph' The galaxy is filled with many and various species that remind humans of various species of fauna that have taken on humanoid qualities in which they have encountered. The Cathar, while being described as "leonine" in appearance, actually run the gamut of all felines that have been encountered by mankind. Cathars can look like just about any breed of big cat found on Earth as well as some smaller, wild cats. 'Homeworld' [[Cathar (Planet)|'Cathar']], a temperate world located in the Outer Rim Territories. 'Language' Cathar speak and read Catharese and Basic, punctuating their spoken words with the occasional low growl. 'Example Names' Crado, Elashi, Feeth, Larducias, Manshara, Nodon, Nonak, Stragos, Sylvar, Tinisho. 'Age in Years' Child 1 - 11; Young Adult 12 - 17; Adult 18 - 49; Middle Age 50 - 55; Old 66 - 89; Venerable 90+. 'Adventurers' Cathar adventurers can belong to any heroic class, although Nobles, Scouts, and Soldiers are the most common. Force-sensitive Cathar often hear the call to join the ranks of the Jedi Order as Jedi Consulars or Jedi Guardians. Cathar scoundrels are rare, but those that exist have morals and loyalties that they would never violate for personal gain. 'Cathar Species Traits' 'Cathar Faction Affiliations' *'The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders ' (3,973 BBY - 3,960 BBY) *'The Yuuzhan Vong Empire' (27 ABY - 28 ABY) Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Anthropomorph